Ally Bites
by MKhigh-865
Summary: Ally has been friends with Sam since High School, but something changes the night Ginger got bitten...RxR please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peeps ;) Love this film so thought I'd do a Fic on it, Enjoy (Read and Review plz)**

**I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Chapter 1**

Ally jumped into the van beside Sam.

"Hey dude, where're we going?" She asked, putting her seatbelt on.

"To Blockbuster, to pick a movie to watch." Sam replied, laughing, Ally had been his best friend for 2 years now, she never left his side, when his parents threw him out, she set him up with a place to stay, when he did something stupid, which was most of the time, she was the one who cleaned everything up.

"Ahhhh...Can we get The Hamiltons? It's an awsome film, you won't suspect the ending." She said, smiling.

"Okay, The Hamiltons it is." He sighed driving off, it was about midnight, very dark.

About half way there, they were just joking around in the van, there was just an empty road beside the forrest, it was sort of creepy. Then all of a sudden two girls ran streight past the truck, just in time, but they hit something else instead.

"What the hell was that !" Ally shouted, watching the blood drip down the windscreen. Sam pulled over and just sat there and did nothing then went to get out of the van, Ally got out too, to inspect.

"Oh fuck me." Sam said, shocked at the amount of blood, dropping his cigarette.

"Gladly." Ally laughed, joking, blood didn't phase Ally...Maybe that's because she's a vampire, but Sam knew though, she could smell the blood, it was Lycan.

He walked towards the bloody heap in the middle of the road.

"Shit" He said, sounding more like he didn't want to clean it up more than anything.

"Come on, what're we gonna do, leave it in the middle of the road?...Sam, it's a Lycan" Ally said looking at him with concern

"A what?" He asked

"A werewolf." Ally explained.

"Oh...Another thing to add to the things I didn't know existed. Fine...help me drag it onto the side of the road." Sam said, grudgingly, it's front leg still moving slightly.

Ally grabbed the two hind legs of the lycan, while Sam grabbed the two front legs, they dragged it to the side of the road and got back into the van.

"How do you know all this shit?" He asked.

"Because I am a Vampire, blagh." She joked, faking a transylvanian accent.

"You goofball...Let's just go back home and clean the van, The Hamilton's will have to wait." Sam said, now pissed that he had to clean the van.

"Okey dokey,away we go." Ally laughed

"How can you be so happy all the time?" Sam asked, smiling.

"How can you be so sarcastic all the time?" Ally backfired.

"I asked first." He laughed, windscreen wipers pushing the blood away.

"Okay...Well, if you have to live for eternity, you may as well enjoy it." She said, smile fading a bit.

"Sorry...Well a phychiatrist would probably say my sarcasm is a defence mechanism...Which is complete bullshit, because as you well know, I just like to piss people off." He replied.

"There's no need to be sorry...it's kinda cool, because I'm a born vampire, I can stop ageing at any time I want." She explained with a smug smile.

"Ahhhh, when you gonna stop ageing ?" Sam asked.

"Ummmm, The day before my 20th birthday. Stay 19 forever." Ally laughed.

" Well Miss Bell, we are back home, so, I think we should start cleaning the poor blood splattered van." He said, pulling into the garage.

They got out, and got all the cleaning equipment from the drawers, they played around mostly, splashing eachother with water and at the end of the cleaning prosess, Sam snuck up behind her and poured the remaining water from the bucket, onto Ally, Sam started laughing hystericaly.

"Oh you think that's funny? I'll show you funny." Ally shouted and literaly sped to the sinks at superspeed and filled the bucket with ice cold water. She then supersped behind Sam and dumped the icy water over his head.

"No fair! " He shouted.

"All's fair in love and war." Ally laughed.

"You are so dead, that was so freaking cold! " Sam warned and started running for her. She started running too, but normal running. Sam eventually caught Ally and tackled her to the ground...Then they just sort of looked at eachother.

"What you looking at ?" Ally asked quietly.

"You." Sam replied, leaned down and kissed her. She started to return the kiss until she pushed him away and he looked at her funny.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Sam, it's not right, I'm gonna stop ageing in 4 months and that'll mean you're gonna keep on ageing and aging while I will always look like this." She said, not looking at him.

"I don't care Ally." Sam said, making her look at him, and he kissed her again, this time she didn't stop it.


	2. Sorry :S

**AN: People I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever ******** this saddens me also, but things are hectic at the moment with exams and college applications and whatnot, but I really am trying, believe me please, people who have subscribed to Every Month Is The Month Of October, will be happy to know that that fic is the first one I am going to be working on during Christmas, after that it will be The Fire In Our Hearts, my X-Men one. Thank you for being patient,**

**xx Lu-Lu xx**


End file.
